The University of Virginia has a PC-based system for human subjects protocol preparation, and the human subjects IRBs have robust database systems for tracking research protocols. At present, however, these are not linked. We propose to develop and implement a web-based system for research proposal entry, submission, circulation, review, storage and tracking. This system will allow data to be transferred directly into our existing IRB databases. This new system will interconnect the activities of our two human subjects committees to other important institutional review committees: Radiation Safety; Institutional Bio-safety Committee; the General Clinical Research Center; and the Clinical Trials Office. Though not part of this proposal, it is our intention that the design of this system will permit future integration with the activities of the Cancer Center Proposal Review Committee, the Health System Material Support Services Office, the UVA Health System Library, and the Privacy Board.